Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Destiny
by GawainDullahan
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia is dead. But instead to move on, he is send back in Time by C s World, with some unexpected help from another World. Rated M for safety.


**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Destiny**

**Chapter 0.5**

_A/N: Welcome to my Story Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Destiny! My writing Skills kinda rusted, so please forgive me the rocky Grammar. Why I decided to write a Code Geass/Gundam Seed Destiny- Crossover? I simply liked the Idea of those four (Lelouch, Suzaku, Kira and Athrun) fighting together for a better Future, and also the clash of Ideologies._

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Code Geass or Mobile Suit Gundam. The Rights are owned by Sunrise Japan and the respective License- Owners outside of Japan._

"Speech"

`Thought´

"**C´s World"**

**Cosmic Era C.E. 74, Archangel**

"Hey, Kira." said a calm and collected, but by no means a unfriendly Voice.

The brown-haired Teenager, Kira, turned around from the Interface of his G- Weapon, the ZGMF X20A, also called „Strike Freedom", on which he was working, to greet the Newcomer.

"Athrun, what can I do for you?" said Kira with an Smile "Well, could you Answer me a Question?" said the Newcomer with dark blue Hair, Athrun, unsure if it was appropriate to ask it "Well... I´ve heard that you took the Offer to become the new Head of the Z.A.F.T.- Military - could I ask why?" after a few seconds of Silence, he added hasty "of course I don´t want to imply that you have no Decision-making Skills, but..."

He was interrupted by the chuckle of Kira "You really are different when you are not in Battle, huh?" he said as he remembered how cold and lacking of Empathy Athrun could be when they were about to go into a Battle "but to answer your Question, I decided to accept the Offer because I don´t want to see my best Friend being made into Mincemeat by some Bureaucrats" both of them chuckled "and here I was thinking that you took the Offer because you wanted to earn enough Money to take it with Lacus to the next Level" this Time, Athrun was the only one who chuckled.

"What do you mean `next Level´?" said a confused Kira "Uh.. I thought you lived that Year between the two Wars in wild marriage and you wanted to make it official now?" said a now also confused Athrun, which caused Kira to blush furiously "N-No, we had no Relationship like that- just a bit kissing and nothing else, she is waay too innocent for more" ironically, in another Part of the Archangel, Lacus furiously masturbated to a Picture of a naked Kira under the Shower, which she secretly made and wondered when he will finally make a move on her.

Athrun wanted to say something to tease his Friend, but he was never able to do so.

A deafening Alarm destroyed the peaceful Unison of working Engineers, causing both of them to run to the Bridge as if they were possessed by the Devil.

**Archangel, Bridge**

"Murrue, what´s happening!" shouted a slightly exhausted Kira as soon as he entered the Bridge "I really don´t know what´s happening" said a fearful Murrue staring outside of the Archangel.

There was a Portal, with an orange Planet lookalike.

,

**Sword of Akasha; C´s World**

`So even "God" rejected me´ said a Teen with raven Hair sadly as he drifted aimlessly through the orange Void called C´s World `but what now?´ he wondered.

"**Lelouch vi Britannia!"** said a authoritarian Voice, seemingly coming from every Direction **"We are what you know as C´s World" **C´s World stopped shortly to let his revelation sink into the young Man **"You are wondering why you can´t join us? Well, we decided to reject you, since your work is not done yet" **said C´s World with a clearly teasing Voice, causing Lelouch to open his Eyes wide "but...but shouldn´t everything resolved with my Death?" said Lelouch with a clearly unstable Voice **"It should have, but you made a horrible Mistake: through granting all People of the World a Geass, and the Price you needed to pay for it, you created a Paradox which destroyed the Reality a few Days after."**

Lelouch didn´t even notice that Tears where searching their Way down his Cheeks as he was in total Shock. After he realised a few Moments later what C´s World just said to him, he started to bawl like a Child `so this is my Punishment for killing all the Ones that were still alive´ he though as he rolled together like a Fetus.

"**Don´t despair, Lelouch" **said C´s World gently after Lelouch finally calmed down **"We owe you a Favor since saved us back then, so we decided to `reset´ the World back to the Point of the Beginning of the Black Rebellion"** Lelouch couldn´t believe what he just heard. He, the One who killed Millions of People with a Smile on his Face, the Demon Emperor, was given a second Chance "But wouldn´t that just repeat History?" asked Lelouch doubting **"Don´t worry. I´ve made Preparations so that History won´t repeat itself. You´ll see as soon as you get back into Shinjuku Ghetto" **said C´s World reassuringly.

The World around Lelouch turned pitch Black.

_End of Chapter One_

_This is just a Opening, a "Pilot" or "Chapter 0.5" if you will. Chapter 1 will probably be published in roughly two Weeks, if my Life will let me ;)_

_Please write a Review what you think about the Story and eventually your Ideas, it would male me really happy._

_Sincerely,_

_GawainDullahan!_


End file.
